


Broken glass

by uswnt_talex_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_talex_krashlyn/pseuds/uswnt_talex_krashlyn
Summary: What if true love is just somthing made up? What if love is just love and the people we love hurt us more than anything else?





	Broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER angsty one shot. Yea I know. But it’s been a while I thought I’d give it a go.

“Hey stranger”

The smirk accompanying her bright eyes did something to you that you can’t quite explain. Something that made you entertain the conversation. 

“Hey”

And it’s a soft greeting. The first one you’ve afforded her in a while. 

Her eyes pierce through yours even after you can’t see into them anymore. You looked away first, that’s usually how this went. 

She’s leaning against the locker to your right, and on anyone else it would look arrogant, but it’s that damn smile on her face that just makes Christen Press who she is. 

The game was rough, not the kind you're particularly fond of. It left you stumbling over what if’s and should haves. Your mind had been foggier today than it has been these last few months. But it’s her voice that breaks through your thoughts once more. 

“ you played well”

It’s sincere and her hand on your right arm solidifies what you imagined as sort of her motive. She’s being the captain. And you reprimand yourself silently for almost becoming angry at the gentle fingers surrounding your arm. 

Your eyes down cast more dramatically than before. Because there’s something about the entire conversation that feels demeaning. Pitiful. 

“Thanks Chris”

And you don’t even have to look up to see the shift in her facial expression. You’ve seen this look before. Her eyes brows scrunch together first, then you would see the shift in demeanor in those green eyes. 

“Tobs can we um.. do you wanna talk later”

Her voice has gone a little shaky, and it pulls at your heart to sooth her. But you don’t, you can’t. Not anymore. 

This time you turn to face her. The eye contact is purposeful, not to wound but more to prove your point. 

“I’m not sure there’s anything to talk about anymore.”

Her mouth opens but it’s clear she has no response prepared for this. And it’s clear to you that this situation was becoming dangerous quickly. 

“I’ll see you at dinner okay?”

And on a normal day you wouldn’t have even given her that. But, just like the game, the situation clouds your thoughts and disrupts your intentions. 

Her head nodding is slight and her expression clearly displeased with your lack of empathy. But empathy is something you haven’t had the heart to have in a while. 

 

The bus ride back to the hotel is mostly silent. 

You shower in silence. But your thoughts are anything but stagnant. In fact, if you think about it enough, you’re sure you can feel her hand on your arm. 

Your almost done getting dressed when there’s a knock on your door. 

And looking back you should have seen this coming. She was never one to back down from what she considered a challenge. 

You’re sure you look dumber than you feel, as your own surprised expression takes over your face. Her eyes are on yours instantly, and they’re not asking permission. 

Before you can look away she steps closer to you. And before you can recover the distance she’s walking physically into you until your back hits the wall with a soft thud. 

She closes the door silently, still not a word leaving her lips. 

But to your surprise she doesn’t walk closer to you. Instead she sits down on the bed and flicks on the tv. 

It likely your lack of control over the situation that causes the anger, but it bubbles up quickly and you almost cringe at the level of venom your words inspire. 

“What are you doing?”

She doesn’t even look up from the tv. Her eyes train onto it with purpose, as if she knew eye contact would send you over the edge. 

She doesn’t say a word but the small closed lip smile on her face lets you know she heard you.   
But it doesn’t do anything to fix the anger. 

A thought runs through your mind. It’s fleeting but it’s there. And it’s telling you that this is what she wants. For you to explode. 

But the thought is fleeting and your anger does more than cloud your judgement. 

You step close to her. “ you know I don’t owe you shit right? I don’t have to sit here and talk anything out. Especially not with you”. Your words wound her. And it’s not that you don’t care about her feelings, it’s more that you want to hurt her. 

Revenge was never a pretty agenda on you. 

She her eyes look up at you, and there’s a pleading quality. 

“Tobin I..”

You shut her down. Maybe faster than what is fair, but not faster than what you can handle. It shouldn’t be this easy for her. You can’t let it be easy for her. 

“Don’t you dare Christen.”

You're really angry now. And you hate how good it felt to do what you did next. 

“ what was her name again?”

Christen’s face pales. Her eyes water and her mouth opens to respond before she thinks better of it and closes it. 

You look down at the ground. Ashamed of the tears threatening your own eyes. You shake your head and let out a small sad chuckle. 

 

How did you let her turn you into this?

The thought brings physical pain to your body. You’re shaking legs find refuge when you sit on the opposite end of the bed. 

 

You glance over in her direction. You can’t see her face but her body shakes slightly and it only serves to open your own flood gates. 

The tears are stronger now. The pathetic nature of the situation really taking over your consciousness. 

“Damn it”

You whisper it out loud. If not to her than to yourself. 

You can feel the bed move. And you don’t dare turn your body in her direction. You keep your eyes closed tight, willing the tears to stop, even after you feel her slowly remove your hands from your face. She’s right next to you now. And you will the tears and pain away more than you ever had. 

You open your eyes and stare up at the ceiling. Well aware that her eyes would ruin everything you’ve worked toward the past few months. 

Her hand is holding tightly onto yours now. And you slowly feel her other hand reaching out to your opposite cheek. You fight her gentle hand on your jaw for as long as you can before you start to feel yourself melt. 

She turns your head toward her. So you train your eyes down. But instead of finding solace in the lack of green, you only find your hand intertwined with hers. 

You blink and feel a tear roll down your cheek. Only to be swiped away by a soft thumb. 

“Tobin please let me explain.”

She’s begging you. And instead of the power it usually gives you, it only makes you weaker. You look up into her eyes and you feel the plea. You feel it in her heart. 

So you opt to say nothing. And Christen eventually breaks the eye contact. Something you’ll never be used to. 

She clears her throat and wipes her own tears. 

“You know I never wanted to hurt you right? Please tell me you know that.”

You want to scoff at her. You want to tell her to fuck off and find someone else to lie too. 

But of course you don’t. 

Instead you just nod your head slowly. Your expression completely blank. 

She swallows. 

“S-she doesn’t mean anything to me. Not like you do.”

You feel a new round of tears threatening your eyes. You shut them tightly and attempt to focus on the burn of your eyes over the burn in your chest. 

“I made a mistake.”

She runs a finger over one of yours. 

“Chris. Please.”

She stops immediately. A pained expression of a different kind fills up her face. And you swear it almost killed you. 

“I- just.”  
You let out a slow shaky breath. 

“ Just why? D-did I fuck us up?”

And there’s once again a shift in her demeanor. She cups your face with both hands. Her eyes pierce into yours like you’ve never seen them before. Something unidentifiable in them.

 

She cups your jaw and leads you slowly closer to her. 

And it’s not like the warning bells aren’t there. 

You simply choose to ignore them. 

You can feel her breath on your lips. And you realize what’s she’s doing. Waiting. Asking for permission

And once again you shut out the loud alarms and press your lips into the person that you love. 

They’re salty with tears. And the kiss starts out slow. 

Just her hands on your face leading you into her. Breathing with her. 

But as soon as her hands leave your face you know this part of the kiss is over. Her hands trail down your shoulders and over your arms. And you don’t think you like the way it makes you lose control. 

But you lose it anyway. 

You push your tongue into her mouth. And it’s aggressive and angry, but you don’t really care. 

You push her back onto the bed, and she lets out a small gasp that yesterday you would’ve sworn you’d never hear again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If your waiting for me to update another fic, which one? Hope everyone liked it. A bit of blue balls never hurt anyone


End file.
